We've Grown Apart
by sunblotch
Summary: Petunia Dursley reflects on Lily's wedding. Sad. Title.. sort of fits. R/R.


_**We've Grown Apart**_

  


  


_**Authors Note: **Just a little Harry Potter thing I found in my binder that had been written 2 years ago. Petunia Dursley reflects on Lily's wedding day._

  


_AND PLEASE R/R! -.-;_

  


_-~- sunblotch -~-_

  


  


I remember she was so happy that day. Of course, I couldn't think of a time when Lily, _my_ sister, wasn't happy. She, of course, had the brightest face, the brightest, shining red hair that was thick and long, perfect grades, and of course, the perfect man. Though I had trouble admitting to myself that Mister James Potter _was_ indeed handsome, I knew it was true all along. And guess what? Lily got him.

  


Of course, being the kindred soul that she was, I was invited to her wedding. I had asked her later why she allowed me to come, and with a laugh, she assured me that even if we had a few quarrels, I _was_ her own flesh and blood and she would be crazy not to invite me.

  


Crazy. Lily _was_ crazy, I forced myself to believe. She was a witch, and witches deserved to be burned. Burned! Not just shot, or hanged, _burned_. But even though Lily's hair was as red as a flame, that didn't stop her from completing all seven years of that damn school _she_ got to go to ~AND~ getting married.

  


To a hottie.

  


She was married in 1979, on a warm spring day. When I finally forced myself to get in my car and get there, there were already several guests mingling around, some near the food, some near Lily and James, even a few swimming in the pool.

  


I couldn't escape the happiness.

  


You see, Lily was of course married in the backyard of our parent's house. Perfect Lily had to have the Perfect wedding also. Mum and Dad had a large backyard which included a patio and pool and a deck area. It had gardens with all kinds of shrubbery, and one of Lily's best (and my worst) was shared there.

  


I can remember myself strolling nonchalantly over to Lily, with my light pink sleeveless dress, trying not to glare at her Perfect lavender sundress, and trying not to be too flirtatious around James. I strained myself to be nice, even complimentary, around the Perfect couple, and I doubt they could see a flaw in my appearance.

  


Lily loved the color lavender. Mum was always complimenting Lily's dress, and how well it went with her hair, which made me even more furious because my hair was stringy and short. It didn't have the same tint of gold like Lily's did, either.

  


Once again, Petunia loses. Once again, Lily's the best.

  


After James had gone to talk to one of his friends, no doubt the best man, Lily and I got to talk. She confided in me, told me how James was perfect for her. She told me how nervous she was, and thought about backing out and just going to a courthouse to get legally wed there. Through (slightly) gritted teeth, I remember I told her she looked wonderful, that she and James were the perfect couple, and she shan't leave or everything would be ruined. And I remember her smile that followed, and the hug she gave me, fresh tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

  


But not mine.

  


There was no doubt that James and Lily were the PERFECT couple. They way they looked together, the way James' hand would 'accidentally' slip around Lily's waist.. just the way they sometimes stared into each other's eyes for long periods of time, like they were the only two that existed in the whole universe. Like they needed each other to survive, and one look down would result in eternally losing one other.

  


I remember mum coming up to Lily and telling her it was time to start, I can vaguely remember myself falling into a seat while I watched the Perfect couple wed. While I watched two souls bind together as one. And while I watched my life officially end, and hers still continue to begin.

  


I hardly noticed the old man (Called something like Dumbdoor) read the vows, and Lily and James repeat them to one another. I think I was too caught up in my own misery to notice Lily look at me, as a sister, tears of joy in her eyes. 

  


With Vernon, I referred to Lily as 'the bitch.' That, in itself, made me feel slightly better. I knew (or atleast thought) Vernon saw Lily as a bug that must be squashed, that must be rid of, that must be forgotten. But still, images of Perfect Lily were in my mind constantly.

  


She was obviously oblivious to the fact that I positively despised her.

  


Which, in my case, was a good thing.

  


I remember the little precession that followed afterward. Dancing, food, and a swim. Lily jumped in, still in her wedding dress. So did James and his best man. I was planned to be Lily's maid of honor, but I flat out refused, insisting she pick one of her friends. She had reluctantly agreed, and her maid of honor had been busy stuffing her face with little cheeses and crackers while Lily had fun in the pool.

  


And finally, I remember Lily telling me to keep in touch, and that she expected an invite to mine and Vernon's wedding. I can remember myself driving off, seeing Lily, her hair wafting in the light breeze, her hand waving at me through my rearview mirror.

  


And that was the last time I saw her.

  


  



End file.
